A Fairy Tale
by AirElemental101
Summary: Roy and Ed dress up for an office Halloween party... but what are they? Havoc has the answer... RoyEd


This was actually a requested story from Brieka from way back before Halloween, but I just finished it. So here you go, Roy-Toy Dear! Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. I just play with it.

Warning: Shounen-ai: RoyEd

A Fairy Tale

"What are you supposed to be again, Brother?"

Al watched on questionably as his older brother fought to pull on the dark wings, the final touch for his costume.

"I told you, Al. I'm going as that prankster pixie in a story we read when we were kids--Puck, from A Midwinter Night's Gleam, or something like that..."

"Midsummer Night's Dream, Brother. I was just asking, because it looks a lot like a fairy..."

"I'm _not_ a fairy!" growled Ed as he finally yanked the unruly wings into place.

"Sure, Brother," said Al with a sigh, shaking his head.

0-0-0-0-0

"For the last time Havoc, I'm not a god damned fairy!" yelled Roy as te two-toned blond rolled on the floor in fits of laughter.

"With all due respect sire, then what _are_ you?" asked Hawkeye, the only sign of her amusement being a quirk of the lips and a slightly raised brow.

"I'm a Fire Fae!"

"See! You're a fairy!"

"No I'm not damn it! Fairies are those little happy things the size of Fullmetal who fly around in children's stories spreading good will! A Fire Fae is a fire elemental spirit!"

"Sure, sir... whatever _you_ say..."

"Damn straight," said Roy with a nod.

Just then the door burst open. To almost everyone it was as if the gates of hell hath opened with the dark figure glowering in the doorway.

"WHO JUST CALLED ME SO LITTLE FAIRIES COULD SQUISH ME WITH THEIR PINKY?!!!"

Roy would have smirked and shot back a witty retort if he hadn't been otherwise distracted by the outfit the blond had donned for the occasion.

Ed was dressed in a pair of tight black pants that sat low on his hip and hugged him in _all_ the right places. They were decoratively torn at the bottom as was his similarly black shirt that had the sleeves torn off. The front of the shirt was undone, giving Roy a full view of told tanned skin and the chiseled body of a god. The golden hair was for once released and cascaded over the lean muscles and gleaming automail.

Unwittingly, Roy found himself having to swallow... hard.

Little did he know that the other party found himself in a similar situation. Ed felt his eyes beginning to widen and had to school his features quickly. There Roy stood before him decked out in _very_ tight red plether pants with black and gold flames going up the sides and his shirt was of black silk with similar flames of red and gold racing down the arms of the shirt and crawling up from the man's taught abs. Between that and the draping cut at the top that gave a nice view of Roy's chest, very little was left to the imagination. Roy's hair was spiked messily (but quite nicely) and the tips were dyed bright red, giving more allusion to his namesake flames.

Speaking of flames, Ed wondered if there was a fan anywhere nearby, because he knew he was turning as red as Roy's pants... No! Need to keep thoughts away from that area...!

There seemed to be a pause as the two observed each other, the other subordinates looking between their two superiors with raised eyebrows.

Then Havoc made a very intelligent observation...

"Hey! They're _both_ fairies!"

He had to duck and cover as simultaneously flames and an automail leg were aimed in his direction.

But indeed, the others now took note of the wings the two sported. Where as Ed's were black and of a smaller sort, Roy's were flame red and stretched a good four feet from top to bottom.

"Just out of curiosity Fullmetal, but what _are_ you supposed to be?" asked Roy.

"Not that you'd know what I was talking about, but I'm Puck from A Midsummer Night's Dream."

"As a matter of fact I _do_ know what you're talking about," said Roy. A cheshire grin took over his face, "And I do believe that Puck was a pixie..."

"Yeah, so?" asked Ed, crossing his arms.

"Do you know what a pixie is, Ed?"

"..."

"It's a fairy!" yelled Havoc before he dived once again behind his desk.

"No, it's a mischievous nature spirit. Kind of like a sprite."

"Which is..."

"A fairy!" yelled Havoc from under the desk.

"Oh yeah! Well what the hell do you call what you're supposed to be then?!"

"I'm a Fire Fae--"

"See! You're a--"

"Fairy!" squeaked Havoc, throwing a fire blanket over himself.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"So are you!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

The childish feud that was drawing the two scantily clad, wing wearing military men closer to each other was interrupted as Hawkeye shot several bullets at the ceiling, causing bits of paint and insulation to fall on their heads.

"Sirs, I must insist you cease this."

"Not until I prove to this bastard that I am _not_ a fairy!" yelled Ed, stomping off into Roy's office. There was the sound of things being thrown around, papers scattered, and books slammed.

"Ten bucks says he transmutes all the books together and throws it at Roy's head," said Breda.

Soon after Ed came out carrying a think tome, and Roy went to duck in fear that Breda had been right for once. But Ed slammed it down on the table--it was a dictionary.

Roy smiled and ran into the office, bringing out another. Soon both alchemists were searching for their 'species'.

"A ha!" they both cried as they reached their respective type. They looked triumphant and read aloud--

"See the word 'Fairy'."

Their faces fell.

"Ha! Ha! I said you two were fairies!" cried Havoc.

Immediately Havoc had to throw himself out from under the desk as it was set on fire and then roll out of the way as an automail leg aimed where his head once was. Quickly he made a dash out the door.

"GET BACK HERE!" yelled the two state alchemists who lunged out the door after the fleeing Havoc.

"Poor Havoc..."

"He should have kept his mouth shut, then the bosses wouldn't have been able to scapegoat him..."

"Well I don't know about all of you, but I'm going to go watch the show," said Hawkeye.

The others looked at her in shock. She just blinked.

"What? You didn't think I just hung around here for the paperwork did you? You all provide endless entertainment and gossip material," she said, walking calmly out the door.

The boys blinked.

"I don't know about you guys, but I feel really..." Bred left off, looking for the word.

"Used," said Falman, a blank look on his face.

"But she has a point, we are missing quite a show," said Feury.

"Then shall we proceed?" said Falman, opening the door for the others.

0-0-0-0-0

"HAVOC!"

Roy and Ed ran down the corridors after their prey, which continued to elude them. Finally the two slowed down to a jog and from there to a walk, and eventually, both pulled over to the side and slid down a wall, trying to catch their breath.

"Damn, who would have guess Havoc was in that good of shape? I mean hell, shouldn't all those cigarettes have had _some_ effect?" asked Ed.

"Heh, that's one of the longest standing bets--_when_ precisely the cigarettes would catch up with the man. We have the military doctors in on the pool as well, so they tell us his results every time he comes in for a physical," said Roy. "You want in on it?"

"Hell no! Not after this!"

The two of them lapsed into silence as each caught his second wind.

"Well, ready to continue?" asked Roy.

"Sounds good," said Ed, moving to get up.

But as the both of them stood their wings (which they had actually forgotten about) caught on each other. And as they attempted to stand the jerking sideways on his back caused Ed to lose his footing and fall back to the floor, which in turn pulled Roy crashing back down as well.

Roy groaned as he rolled over, only to find himself looking down into pools of gold. And as he lay there he couldn't help himself as his eyes strayed again towards Edward's outfit. When he looked back up he noticed a slight pink flush to Ed's cheeks, but neither moved.

"I never got a chance to tell you, but you look... nice tonight, Ed," said Roy.

Ed cleared his throat before he whispered, "You too... Roy."

Roy glanced down either side of the corridor. It was late, and no one was around...

He looked back down and noticed the light pink flush had increased. Well, no reason to let the tension grow any higher...

Roy leaned down and captured Ed's lips in a soft kiss...

Ed slowly began to respond in kind...

_Click--FLASH!_

The two of them turned quickly to see Mustang's unit plus Hughes (with camera) all standing in the hall watching on, Hughes just bringing down his camera. Most of the unit stared on in varying levels of shock, except Hughes and Hawkeye who were standing with small grins.

Hawkeye turned back towards the rest of the group, "All of you owe Hughes and I 100 cenz each, and I expect payment no later than 1100 hours tomorrow."

And as the group growled out it's remarks as billfolds were brought out, Havoc peaked around the back of the group with a big smile.

"See! I told you they were fairies!"

_The End_

Oh Kami-sama... gomen! Forgive me for that terrible joke at the end! I couldn't help myself! I mean nothing derogatory by any playing on words! Hopefully whoever reads this will enjoy it none-the-less! It's not my best written thing, but certainly not my worst. Plus, I'm not as used to writing fluffy-fun things as I am serious, depressing or otherwise morbid stuff. Either way, I hope you liked it Brieka! In the future I'll try and get out seasonal stories around the actual holiday they're about! Love ya, girl!

A-Ed


End file.
